


I will save you from this fear

by African_Queen66



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Irondad, Major Character Injury, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter is 15, Peter is basically Tony's son, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, overprotective Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/African_Queen66/pseuds/African_Queen66
Summary: It was just a normal mission: powered individuals causing mayhem but what the team wasn't ready for was who they were or how they came to be.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever story so please try not to hate too hard.

Peter Parkers pov.  
It was a pretty stormy day at Midtown High School with Peter siting in his history class with his best friend Ned and his girlfriend Michelle. They were learning about the Great Depression when the loud speaker turned on. " Can Peter Parker report to the office please, Peter Parker to the office," said the secretary. Peter started to pack up his things when Ned whispered," Do you think its an Avenger thing?" "I don't know, I kinda hope so cus I haven't had a mission in forever." Peter said to his best friend. "Well just don't go dying got it." Said Michelle with her deadpan voice. I could tell that she cared but I just nodded and grinned and headed to the office to see what was going on. Once I reached the corner to the office, I'm surprised (well not really) to see Mr. Steve Rogers aka Mr. Captain freakin America, here to get me from school. When I approached them, Steve gave me the whole "don't tell them who I am" facial expression that I was more then happy to follow. "Oh their you are Mr. Parker, your cousin is here to come get you. I hope your Grandfather will be alright," the secretary said sincerely. I was kinda confused until I thanked her for her concern and left with Steve. "So do we have a mission dear cousin Steve?" I asked kinda smug. "Yes we do cousin Peter." he said smiling," it seems the there are 6 enhance individuals in London that we need to handle." I was pretty excited but kinda worried at the same time, but I was ready to help the Avengers anyway I can. "Alright lets head over to the Quinjets and help out London. Ya know I'v never been to London, I wonder what its like." I start rambling to Steve. Even though the kid is rambling like crazy, Steve never complained. He like how this young 15 year old kid can still be a happy ray of sunshine in their line of work, lets just hope it stays that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain America pov.  
How did everything go so wrong?

It was a simple mission; to to the Hydra base, destroy it and any research that had been constructed but no, things got out of hand way to fast. The whole team is scattered throughout the base and I cant seem to find anyone.

"Does anyone copy?" I asked hastily as I knocked out for what had to be the 100th Hydra agent that came on my direction. "Yeah yeah still alive Capsicle but I can say the same for Legolas over here." Tony said in comms sounding like he didn't have a damn care in the world. "Im on my way to him now so don't let him die Stark!" Natasha yelled sounding pretty worried. "All right lets get this over and finished alright?" I said kinda annoyed as this battle was taking way to long with way to men here, at least for a base this small. "Peter everything alright? Do you need a juice box or something?" Sam chuckled over the clearly close by gunfire and explosions. "I doing just fine thank you and juice boxes are for little kids and I am not a little kid!" Peter yelled with his voice cracking that was super noticeable. "Well when were done here we regroup at the jet okay? " I said with the other humming or 'yeahing' at my idea. "Got it!" Peter said before going quiet as he focuses on the fight.

After this long as hell fight ended, we all met up at the quinjet to assest what went down. "All Im want to know is why there were so many hydra goons here at all?" Clint asked. "Yes, I wondered as well as never had there been more then at least 50 or so in a stronghold this small." Thor said perplexed. The others agreed on how strange that was and I agree, everytime we hit a Hydra base, yeah theres a lot of men we have to get through never was there this many. it was like they were protecting something. "Well did we at least destroy or collect any research for Banner?" Tony asked with a slightly worried face. "Yes, but I think we should leave just in case they send for reinforcements to our area." Wanda said and she was right about leaving. "Alright but lets wait, Peter still hasn't arrived." Bucky said as he stands in this little corner of the jet near the pilot seat. I looked around to see that yes, Petr still had not showed up with was quite concerning. "Damn that kid. I'll go look for him. Why is he not answering his comms?" Tony yelled as he blasted of to find his son.

We look for about an hour before we knew something was horribly wrong. Peter was nowhere in sight and it was becoming sundown. I was about to say something be for Natasha said something that shook me to my core. "Guys, I found him. He's been kidnapped by what looks like 2 enhanced and it looks bad." She said with such a shaking voice I almost would have thought she had been crying. That was when the whole world stopped moving: Peter was gone and we didn't even know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long one my dudes

Unknown pov

   I can't believe we had to do this. Yes, this was the mission and yes this isn't exactly the worse thing we've ever done but by God, this was probably the stupidest. " Are ya done staring off into to space or are ya gonna help me the hell out," said Echo, "We have to get him to the car before the rest of the Avengers find our location." I look at him with a pretty deadpanned expression, " Yeah whatever, just give me a sec alright?" I say slightly aggravated. I can't believe we have to do this, I remember when we got the mission...

_We headed over to the screening room after being summoned by the High Master. "God, I hope its another capture and torture mission," said Sun brushing her long red hair from her shoulder, "Nah man, I think its a recon mission, after all, they're still looking for the asset from hydra since he's still a threat," said Nova to my right, still wearing my old sundress I gave him. The High Masters won't let him wear the clothes that he is comfortable with so I secretly give him my old clothes when they aren't around to stop me. His brother, Celeste was still on his mission so I know he won't be here for the mission assignment which was odd since the twins are a team just as me and my brother Echo. "Look alive, we're here," said my brother Echo as we made our way to the steel doors, the doors that will always give me nightmares. "Wait, where's Alexander?" I asked my friends but we all knew the answer. He was in solitary again for speaking out of turn, he was always getting into trouble but it's still weird since if we are all called to the High Masters, that means we have a mission together so not having all 6 of us here was unsettling._

_As we entered the hall, I got my answer, Alex was kneeling in front of High Master John, faced bruised from what I assume to be another lashing and chained from the neck down, mouth silenced by a muzzle. Standing next to him was Celeste, equally bruised but not chained meaning his bruises were not due to punishment. "Ah you made, my sweet little monsters," High Master John said with a terrifying smile," I have a mission for you and it'll be so much fun. We were asked to find and deliver an individual to Secretary Thaddeus Ross, a major benefactor to our organization and mission. His name is Peter Parker. Bring him to me and do this without fail, do you understand?" Although his words are calm, his voice and demeanor say much more, a voice that brings terrible memories. "Yes, sir," We say as we kneel to his feet._

 

At first, this seemed easy, we've kidnapped, killed, tortured, and attacked people before but this was different. He was Spider-Man, an enhanced, a kid, just like us. As I look down at his unconscious face, all I see is a boy, no older than any of us, beaten and down for the count as we drag him to a car so we could head over to the rondayview point to wait for extraction. "This is wrong," I say to my brother, pushing my locked hair from my face. " We do what the Masters say without question, you know this. The last this I need is for my baby sister to be locked in solitary so do me a favor, shut up and help me!" He was clearly frustrated with the situation as I was but there's nothing we can do about it. We finally got to the car and successfully put Spider-Man in the trunk with pretty little trouble. I looked out into the distance as I heard the sounds of thunder in the distance, knowing full well who that was."Let's go, we have to hurry!" I knew it was important that we left right now and we did, speeding away from the battlefield the Avengers left in their wake. As we drove away, all I could think of is one thing...

_**What have we done?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while life got pretty rough, hope this can make up for it


End file.
